Lo Que Tu Tienes
by Nanami Izumi
Summary: Sakura y Hinata eran amigas desde su infancia, habían crecido la una al lado de la otra y se conocían a la perfección… o eso creían ellas. Cuando tu mejor amiga te deja atrás sin que puedas evitarlo no queda más que callarte y esperar el momento justo para actuar. –tú me has arrebatado todo lo que yo quería… -.


**Matenme si asi lo gustan pero esto comenzo a rondar por mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz así que aquí está.**

**.:Prólogo:.  
La Boda De Mi Mejor Amiga.**

_**-Seremos amigas por siempre Hina-**_

Sakura Uchiha (de soltera Haruno) era una Doctora reconocida en toda Konoha. Bella como ella sola, era poseedora de un sedoso cabello rosa que hacia resaltar el tono claro de su piel la cual también contrastaba con el tono jade de sus ojos, ella era sin duda alguna una belleza extravagante. En su juventud temprana había sido objeto de deseo amoroso de varios de sus amigos y compañeros de instituto más su corazón siempre se había mantenido fiel a una sola persona, su actual esposo y padre de su pequeña hija, el apuesto y popular Sasuke Uchiha.

_**-¿amigas por siempre eh?-**_se dijo mentalmente mientras se desperezaba en su cama. La vida de Sakura podría parecer perfecta, el esposo perfecto, la hija perfecta, el trabajo perfecto, amigos perfectos, todo lo que giraba alrededor de ella se consideraba perfecto, la mujer de pelo rosa tenía la cualidad de atraer perfección a su vida, porque ella solía ser muy perfeccionista.** -**_**¿Cómo es que tu mejor amiga arruina el día de tu boda?-**_pensó.

-**regresare noche-** recién salía de su habitación y logro escuchar a la perfección el mensaje de su esposo. Incluso después de que su hija naciera Sasuke no había podido reducir las arduas jornadas de trabajo, siendo uno de los mejores policías de la ciudad no podía culparlo, ni reclamarle, estaba orgullosa de él.

**-que tengas buen día-** Respondió la mujer bajando las escaleras de su hogar, aún faltaba tiempo para que Sarada despertara, aprovecharía el tiempo para asear un poco su cocina y prepararse un desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

Dentro de ella el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar aun la seguía perturbando, no podía evitar sentir un "leve" resentimiento hacia su querida amiga, por alguna razón las cosas comenzaron a cambiar a partir de que se anunció el matrimonio de la Hyuga.

"_Sakura estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, Naruto, el en ese entonces novio de Hinata, al fin se había animado a pedirle matrimonio mientras que Sasuke aún no lo hacía, a pesar de las miles de insinuaciones de la de ojos jade. _

_**-a-aun no creo estar p-preparada para c-casarme- **__fueron las palabras de Hinata en aquella época, había aceptado por la emoción del momento y por qué realmente amaba a su novio hiperactivo pero en ese momento sus miedos y su inseguridad comenzaban a salir a flote. _

_Ese día Sakura sintió algo nuevo creciendo dentro de ella, no estaba familiarizada con esa sensación pero se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras escuchaba a su amiga dudar sobre lo que ella denominaba el "sueño dorado" de toda mujer, SU sueño dorado más específicamente."_

**-¡buaa buaaa!- ** el llanto de Sarada la regreso nuevamente a la realidad, se dirigió a su alcoba, donde se encontraba la cuna de su hija de un año de vida, la niña tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, al parecer había tenido un mal sueño.

**-tranquila amor, mami está aquí- **dijo tomando a la bebe en brazos y llevándola al cuarto continuo para poder asearla y de paso asearse a sí misma.

"_3 días después de que Naruto y Hinata se comprometieran paso lo increíble, Sasuke se encontraba proponiéndole matrimonio a ella, en ese momento sintió que se encontraba en un sueño, un muy hermoso y confortable sueño, por obviedad la Haruno acepto la propuesta inmediatamente y lo primero que hizo cuando Sasuke se fue de su casa fue llamar a Hinata._

_**-¡Felicidades Sakura-san!- **__fue la alegre respuesta de recibió después de haberlo contado todo, el tono de voz de Hinata denotaba que en realidad se alegraba por la felicidad de su amiga, nuevamente Sakura sintió ese "algo" crecer en su pecho, tal vez estaba siendo mala amiga pero dudaba mucho que su tono hubiera demostrado la misma felicidad cuando la Hyuga le comento la feliz noticia. __**–Me encantaría que hiciéramos los p-preparativos juntas, n-necesito tu opinión p-para muchas c-cosas- **__volvía a hablar del otro lado de la línea, Sakura deshecho sus lúgubres pensamientos auto-inculpadores y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, organizar el día más importante de su vida de la mano de su mejor amiga era lo único que faltaba para completar su dicha._

_Sin embargo las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, Hinata terminaba obteniendo mejores cosas que las que ella lograba obtener. El padre de su amiga, Hiashi Hyuga, era un empresario importante y reconocido en todo Japón, al inicio se opuso a dar su bendición cuando se enteró de que su primogénita estaba comprometida pero el esfuerzo de su futuro yerno en ganarse su confianza hizo que al final terminara aceptando el hecho de que su hija estaba tan enamorada como para unir su vida a ese hombre, una vez que la pareja Uzumaki-Hyuga pasara aquella prueba las cosas para ellos habían ido viento en popa, Hiashi le había dicho a Hinata que escogiera solo lo mejor, desde el vestido hasta el salón, todo de la mejor calidad y ahora Sakura se veía siendo arrastrada junto con Hinata por Hanabi Hyuga, hermana menor de su mejor amiga, hacia tiendas de diseñador en las que ella solo podía ingresar a través de sus sueños, eran sitios exclusivos para personas de altos recursos, algo que ella no era."_

**-bien Sarada ahora tendrás que ser una niña buena, mami regresara por ti así que no tienes por qué llorar- **Decía Sakura mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en el asiento de copiloto en su silla especial, una vez que aseguro bien a su pequeña ella pasó a ocupar el lugar del conductor para luego poner el vehículo en marcha.

"_Cuando Naruto se enteró de los grandes gastos que Hiashi estaba realizando en la preparación de su boda no quiso quedarse atrás, de alguna manera el hecho de que su futuro suegro se encargara de su boda era un reto declarado, algo así como "no puedes costear este estilo de vida para mi hija" o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba por lo que, con todo el orgullo que poseía comenzó a involucrarse en la organización de la boda haciendo una reservación en el salón del hotel más caro de toda Konoha e incluso comenzó a acompañar a su novia a las tiendas de recuerdos, adornos y demás cosas necesarias, cabía decir que todo aquello estaba siendo un auténtico derroche de dinero._

_**-p-papá y Naruto-kun están exagerando e-esto de la b-boda-**__ comentó la chica de negra cabellera con tristeza impresa en su níveo rostro, al ser una mujer reservada se contentaba con cosas simples, y según Sakura lo simple le quedaba a la perfección, aunque el resto del mundo no lo viera de la misma forma. Por su parte Sakura siempre había sido amante de las cosas buenas y lujosas aunque raramente podía costearse ese tipo de gustos. _

_Sakura estaba sumamente molesta, primero, las fechas de su boda y la de Hinata habían sido programadas con una semana de diferencia, ella aun no tenía nada listo, ni siquiera el vestido y Sasuke no daba ningún indicio de querer involucrarse en la organización del evento lo cual la traía con los nervios de punta, faltaban solo dos meses para la boda de su mejor amiga y dos meses y una semana para la suya y todo debía de ser planeado solo por ella ya que sus gustos y los de su amiga diferían mucho como para recurrir a ella en busca de apoyo._

_**-P-Padre… N-Naruto-kun l-lo siento- **__las palabras de la chica junto a las gruesas lágrimas que descendían por sus pómulos impresionaron a los tres presentes en aquella habitación, el rostro del rubio se vio desfigurado por el dolor y Sakura comprendió la razón, el creía que Hinata terminaría con su compromiso justo ahí._

_**-H-Hinata por favor-**__ la voz del Uzumaki tembló, amaba a esa mujer y no se resignaría a perderla, no cuando habían llevado su relación hasta un punto tan lejano. Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, como acto reflejo ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos._

_**-e-esto no e-es lo que yo e-esperaba…s-se está saliendo d-de control-**__ habló aun ocultando su rostro __**–t-te amo Naruto-kun, q-quiero casarme contigo… p-pero-**__ el rubio puso cara de confusión al igual que los demás presentes._

_Hiashi comenzó a reír de un momento a otro logrando atraer la atención de los jóvenes, ver reír al magnate Hyuga no era algo que se viera todos los días por lo que en ese momento los desconcertó a todos._

_**-lo lamento hija-**__Habló una vez que había dejado de reír __**– ¿llamar la atención no es lo tuyo cierto? Debí suponer que una boda enorme no era tu estilo-**__ dijo haciendo que los demás entendieran el porqué de la risa del patriarca Hyuga, dentro de todo el alboroto que estaba causando el asunto de la boda, habían olvidado la timidez de la novia, un evento grande, con grandes lujos, no era precisamente lo que la chica tenía en mente._

_**-Hinata-**__ la abrazó sumiendo su cabeza en el hueco que resultaba de la unión de su cuello y su clavícula __**–perdóname… de verdad lo siento… te amo, te amo tanto- **__la chica se sonrojó violentamente llegando la difusión de sangre hasta sus orejas pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo._

_La chica de cabello rosa seguía observando todo en silencio, su amiga le había pedido que la acompañara a hablar con su padre y su futuro esposo, la situación se le había salido completamente de las manos y era momento de ponerle fin, aun con las insistencias de parte de la Haruno por no hacerlo, Hinata no podría seguir adelante si las cosas seguían de igual manera. Nuevamente ese sentimiento ya familiar para ella comenzaba a presentarse en su ser, Hinata estaba desperdiciando todo lo que ella anhelaba._

_**-de hoy en adelante… todo se hará como tú lo quieras-**__dijo el rubio cuando por fin se separó de su prometida._

_**-tendrás la boda que mereces… a tu manera y gusto-**__completó su padre, Hinata enjugo sus lágrimas y sonrió, por primera vez su novio y su padre estaban de acuerdo._

_Aun después de tantas presiones y movimientos Sakura había conseguido organizar la boda de sus sueños, en un salón exclusivo de Konoha con adornos sofisticados y todo lo que alguna vez deseo, estaba a solo días de dar un gran paso en su vida pero ese día era el día especial de su amiga. Se había mantenido al margen puesto que no coincidía con lo que Hinata quería y de cierto modo estaba molesta con ella._

_Al llegar al lugar que marcaba la invitación se maravilló, la ceremonia sería realizada en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, la entrada era formada por un arco de pequeñas flores blancas e iluminado por lámparas en el suelo, avanzando pudo visualizar que los asientos eran hechos a base de troncos y ramas, bien armados pulidos y con adornos blancos, el pasillo estaba adornado por arreglos florales y redes de luz, en el centro del lugar estaba un pequeño arco con la misma decoración, en las ramas de los arboles habían cascadas de luz e hileras de flores que colgaban de las mismas, desviando su mirada hacia el lugar donde sería la fiesta después de la ceremonia, el espacio alrededor de las mesas estaba adornado por lo que simulaban ser arboles con flores blancas, y las mesas estaban adornados por hermosos adornos blancos hechos a base de ramas y flores, el ambiente estaba realmente hermoso, la mayoría de los invitados se quedaban igual que ella al ingresar, Maravillados._

_**-todo es muy natural… y blanco-**__ comento Sakura aun asombrada._

_**-muy acorde a ella-**__respondió su novio quien también estaba admirado por el adorno. _

_La ceremonia dio inicio y toda la gente tomo su lugar, la marcha nupcial dio inicio, una melodía diferente a la que normalmente se usaba, Hinata hizo su entrada acompañada de su padre, Naruto, quien ya estaba esperando a su esposa en el altar, vestido con un elegante y fino traje negro, por su parte Hinata estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, la parte superior era de encaje y dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros, en la parte central al igual que el área de su pecho tenia pequeños motivos en color plateado, las mangas, de igual manera de encaje llegaban solo a los codos, la falda del vertido caía suelto y un poco esponjado, realmente se veía hermosa aun con algo tan simple. "_

Una vez que llegaron a la guardería Sakura saco a su hija del asiento y la llevo en brazos hasta la entrada del lugar, la pequeña se había dormido en el transcurso de traslado por lo que no representaba molestias para su madre.

"_**-Hace mucho tiempo, en la escuela me preguntaron con quien me gustaría pasar el último día de mi vida, en ese entonces yo no sabía que decir, no conocía a mis padres y no tenía amigos, pero ahora sé a quién debo elegir -**__era parte del discurso de Naruto una vez que comenzó la fiesta __** –Hinata, he esperado por mucho tiempo conocer a la persona adecuada, no me había dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero ahora lo sé, eres la mujer de mi vida, tu existencia ilumina mi camino, quiero darte en este momento mi respuesta, si este fuera el ultimo día de mi vida, la única persona con la que quisiera pasarlo es contigo, prometo hacerte feliz y dedicar mi vida a ti, solo quiero pedirte una cosa…-**__siguió hablando __**–jamás dejes que me aleje de ti-**__ pidió tomando de las manos a su ahora esposa._

_La chica derramo algunas lágrimas y abrazo a su esposo, ese sin duda alguna era el día más feliz de su vida._

_Sakura estaba conmovida, ella también deseaba una muestra de amor tan grande como la que Naruto acababa de tener con su amiga."_

Al mismo tiempo que ella una elegante mujer llegaba con un hermoso niño rubio en brazos, el pequeño era algo inquieto pero obedecía en todo a su madre.

**-Sakura-san-**saludo alegremente, acercándose a ella.

Hinata Uzumaki (de soltera Hyuga) era una mujer refinada y admirada por todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor, era dulce, tierna, bondadosa y no por eso menos fuerte y decidida, dentro de ella había un equilibrio pleno que atraía a la gente, al igual que con su amiga durante su tiempo de adolescente había logrado atraer la atención de varios amigos y compañeros, claro que la sencillez e ingenuidad de la chica hacia que no se diera cuenta de ello. Su cabello que en algún tiempo fue largo ahora se encontraba corto hasta tocarle los hombros, su color no había cambiado en nada, un hermoso negro con destellos azules, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de puros y expresivos, su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca y fina, era la misma Hinata pero a los ojos de su amiga ella había cambiado.

**-hola Hinata-** saludo un poco cortante, claro que eso pasó desapercibido para la otra mujer.

"_una semana después de aquella magistral boda, la unión Uchiha-Haruno se llevaba a cabo dentro del exclusivo salón del hotel Konoha's Confort International, el hotel más lujoso y caro de toda Konoha, sin embargo, al ser amigas de tiempo los amigos y conocidos eran prácticamente los mismos, el buen sabor que les dejo la boda de Naruto y Hinata no había desaparecido por lo que el tema central dentro de aquella celebración, muy para el pesar de la novia era la boda de su mejor amiga._

_**-e-es momento del discurso Sasuke-kun-**__le hablo emocionada y nerviosa, estaba ansiosa por escuchar que tipo de discurso daría el Uchiha, sin embargo se decepciono al escuchar un simple y escueto –__**"Gracias Sakura"- **__salir de los labios del Uchiha._

_No hubo fiesta sorprendente e impactante, ese título lo había ganado la organización de su amiga la semana anterior, no hubo vestido de lujo puesto que aun siendo de diseñador, el vestido resulto ser simple a la vista de muchos, no hubo una gran demostración de amor como la de sus amigos, una vez más Hinata estaba obteniendo todo lo que ella deseaba y eso la dejaba con un enorme vacío en el pecho, ahora entendía que era aquel sentimiento que se comenzó a desarrollar aquella tarde, comprendió por que lo sentía cada que contemplaba la alegría de Hinata, ella tenía __envidia __y fue por ese mismo motivo que decidió alejarse para no seguir martirizándose más"_

Tener envidia de su mejor amiga era, entre muchas otras cosas, lo peor que podía llegar a pasarle.


End file.
